conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics
LHey woogers, do you know why it says this: (and ) instead of (and largest city)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's being idiotic. I'll look at it when I have more time. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I've always liked the way the word "idiotic" sounds. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :id jot ik Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Were there Oblasts in the USSR? I think Oblasts should be divisions of Republics. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. :) --Rasmusbyg 18:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Read as this: The USSR is divided into republics, for majority ethnic groups in areas. This includes: Russians (in the Russian SSR), Ukrainians (in the Ukrainian SSR), etc. Oblasts are divisions of Republics. The Russian SSR has a lot, but the others only have 5 to 30. If any of these has a majority of an ethnic group that isn't the republic's ethnic group, but would be the size of a few san marinos (too small to be a republic), they are made an Autonomous Oblasts. Ones that have the republic's ethnic group as a majority are just normal oblasts. And Moscow is a federal territory but still technically a part of the Russian SSR. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll work on the Republics :) if thats okay :) --Rasmusbyg 18:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) And krais are basically oblasts with two features: sparse population and large area. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tell me that the $61 trillion GDP is a joke... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Or a miscalculation. That's MORE than impossible. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Must be inflation that's gonna hit in a few months :P… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait this is future world? Huh?? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes sir, it is. Welcome back the USSR. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can he wait until after the war? I sorta don't wanna have to go through so much paperwork to change everything, because this is HUGE. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No because the USSR never died. That's the whole thing. It has existed since the 1950s and earlier. The country alters everything. The OIS Buffer Zone is negated. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If that makes it, I quit. One technically can't take my territory, and a buffer zone running right through a random country is illogical. I need to negociate… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Buffer Zone isn't your territory as you stated. It belongs to OIS which consists of a million blanks. Secondly, the zone does run through a random country (Russia) and is completely illogical: *"It is there to prevent Russian attack." **HURF DURF RUSSIA IS NOW GOING TO ATTACK YOU FOR INVADING ITS TERRITORY. ILLOGICAL. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That's actually the same mentality as Al Qaeda. "HURF DURF Get out of my holy lands!" BOOM WORLD TRADE CENTER. Here comes America into your holy lands to kick your ass. Completely illogical. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why do you keep comparing me to Al Qaeda or something? I thought we were done with insulting each other, because I talked Everetti Law over with SC and I have tons of new problems with it. It is my territory because I administer it. And also you see the word "buffer." It's basically a bunch of stuff Russia would have to get through to invade countries like Mongolia. Forget the buffer zone. There's lots of stuff that could be taken, EAF is to get Sakhalin somehow, Caucasus lol has a lot of that territory. I would have to go through every single page to edit out any mention of Russia or any other countries, and you would too, and you know how much that is, and it's A LOT. And you would also need to delete everything mentioning Yarphei from your pages too, that should be fun… I need to talk to TM about this because honestly, not trying to offend him, but facts show that he's always had trouble maintaining two countries (like me lol). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Who is SC? Everett's laws can be whatever I want them to. There's nothing wrong with them. But everyone has problems with your strange behavior, "free cities", buffer zones, Beligium randomly siding with Yarphei, constant war and invasions, weather control, Jedi mind control, etc, etc. There isn't much to change with Russia now actually. Because Caucasus exists, many things still happened, such as the Everett-Russia War, so my pages are all the same. The only thing gone is this silly Buffer Zone. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Assume people like Sergeant Chomp, Woogers, and I make up a sizable minority of people. Then there should be more negative reaction to Everett's policies than you predict, and that's what I mean. However, Yarphei is not weird because I back up all the "strange behaviours" with some sort of psychology and/or rhyme and reason. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Sergeant Chomp and this supposed other guy, where are they? Cantonese Republic and SCOSK have been sitting inactive for over a month now with zero activity. Where are they? No edits, no roleplay, no activity? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) In response to "negative reaction to Everett's policies".... Everett already hates Yarphei and everything in its policies including the abuse of its people, invasion and occupations of foreign nations (UK, Russia, Beligum) and its constant harassment of the west. SCOSK? Everett looks down on any country that is ruled by a religious government. Look how well the Middle East is doing because of it, not to mention Europe during the Dark Ages. As for Cantonese Republic, Everett is going to be very angry that Americans in California are being occupied by Chinese and will not recognize its control over the state. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i have a recommendation. have the buffer zone be the catalyst for CIS gaining even more power and evolving into a union of soviet sovereign states. if you™ execute this right, then no timeline abnormalities will occur. the new USSR forms within russia's borders under the need to adapt to the OIS at their doorstep and is under your control with the current territory for the war's duration; then, the new USSR draws in its old comrades back into its arms, ie: ukraine, kazakhstan, etc, as they leave OIS after the war, and join the new USSR,completing the emergence of the new nation in the desired form. the stress of the war is creating all sorts of new nations. in the modified version of my original FGC concept, the one i am using for FW, FGC formed when the EU felt threatened by the new world order. use the war as a reason for russia and CIS to slowly evolve into the USSR.Gatemonger 23:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There can still be a NDF, is just has to be around the USSR and not Russia. We are also willing to sell the Sakhalin Island to the EAF for a low price if there is no NDF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I've already started developing Sakhalin. Paying for it after receiving it is a non-starter. Just change the history so that in the Yalta Agreement, Stalin didn't jack my island without agreement. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Just pretend you paid the USSR $15,000,000 for Sakhalin. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 640,500,000 yen is a lot of money to be randomly tossing around for stuff I already own. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, you don't already own it. You will have owned it once you buy it from me, but this is actually supposed to be happening in the past. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I do own it. The land was a blank when I acquired it. It wasn't reserved by you or Rasmus when I rightfully annexed it. In metatime, my nation existed before yours, and you can't just randomly decide to take a piece of it because it fits the traditional boundaries of your nnew nation. Show me proof you reserved it and I'll pay for it. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) but its not real money. anyways, how about to compensate for OIS's losses by this nation's formation, they take some neutral states in africa?Gatemonger 02:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh please stop this nonsense. Anyone could have come from the outside and take whats left of Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Finland and Kazakhstan. The you would have had the same problems. We have the right to create a country using those BLANK countries!. Ask HAM-HAM how many time he have had to change his country's history and pages. Everytime a new country is connected and Disconnected you have to go through your articles. Eery country that exist now STILL exist! We can't take those countries! --Rasmusbyg 02:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) you can have your county; just, because its so huge, and btw i am really excited to have the USSR in FW, some modifications will have to be made to FW. this is inevitable, so everyone stop complaining and start actually working on the modifications.Gatemonger 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Woogers already laid claim to Sakhalin or whatever its called, its rightfully his. He also has RW historical ownership of the islands as he stated with the Yalta Agreement. Just alter FW to match RW as if the agreement never happened IRL therefore EAF always had the island. Besides that, everyone will have to alter their information and histories regarding the USSR/Russia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :ENOUGH!!! You don't have what is now an enclave of the USSR. I have several points to make: 1) We all know that TM has never been able to keep control of two countries and now we are giving up half of Eurasia to someone who couldn't even handle New Greece. And he can hardly handle Cascadia; it might as well be on the watchlist for inactivity. 2) Note the situation. It's the middle of the PAFF-OIS war, and all of a sudden, someone who obsessively tries to get countries for PAFF now all of a sudden takes at least EIGHT OIS countries, and then the only PAFF country is Russia. He's just doing this to get power, and if he isn't it's a clear reason and/or benefit for personal gain. 3) China would never have split up had it had such a large border with an enemy superpower. 4) Kalmykia's history and future, etc., are EPICALLY RUINED. I AM NOT FORCED TO CHANGE MY DAMNED HISTORY JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SWALLOWS UP ASIA. 5) Rules to avoid swallowing up mass amounts of nations. Cough cough. 6) I REFUSE TO CHANGE ANY ARTICLES until this is settled. If certain countries are not returned, namely Mongolia, Turkmenistan, Belarus, and Ukraine, then I refuse to participate in FW any longer. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ENOUGH! 1) Lol. New Greece was boring, so I asked to have it removed because I didn't want it. And, uh, yes I can handle Cascadia. If that argument is valid, pretty much every nation would be on the watchlist. 2) Wrong. We accidentally decided to make this when Rasmus, UP and I were on the FW chat and talking about Franco-Germany. I brought up how I'd recommend Gatemonger turn the FGE into something like the credit link on the page. And it's not for benefit in the war or for personal gain. 3) Um, right. EDIT: What enemy? The USSR doesn't plan to be hostile to any country, except countries that support the buffer zone thing. But that was after the split. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 4) I'll allowing almost all of what we planned for WW3. I'm allowing yarphei to invade, kalmykia to expand, etc. And most of Africa and all the rest of Asia can be part of OIS. 5) Cough cough. UP specifically told me and Rasmus it was fine. 6) Mongolia won't be in (even though it's in the althist). Turkmenistan might be in. Belarus and Ukraine will be in. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 1) TM is sharing it with Rasmusbyg and I was also invited to aid in it but I'm not too interested. You by the way, already have one Major country, one minor and two shared. You so far have two dead and inactive countries of them which we're still waiting on any development or activity. So far they just sit there. 2) That may be your opinion but that wasnt the reasoning when it was discussed. 3) Welcome to Future World. Things are altered due to other players joining and new nations rising. Happens all the time. Do you know how many times I altered Everett since December 2008 due to people joining? 4) I've yet to even see an article for Kalmykia, obviously nothing needs changing. Write it according to the new scenario. You already claimed the land, so it is yours. Alter history and work with the USSR. It's called RP. 5) DK, you can't complain about large chunks of land since you technically control every corner of the globe: Yarphei, OIS Buffer Zone, Kalmykia, SCOSK, Cantonese Republic, Falklands, Free Cities and Belgium. Russia is a big country but its a single lone country. The USSR is taking up only four or five countries. 6) Mongolia amd Turkmenistan are not even part of the new USSR. But because they are blanks, you can't lay claim to them. If someone wants to make a country with blanks, they can. That is your problem. I don't like it when people wipe out allies of Everett but I deal with it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually UP there is a big article about Kalmykia but it's still missing things about the economy and foreign relations. I am willing to have Kalmykia breakaway temporarily as I stated. It was originally going to be the Kalmyk SSR but. . . yeah. WW3 will go pretty much as planned. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) DK the USSR was actually MY idea! Nothing about wanting power! I asked TM if he wanted to share a country. Kalmykia will not be a part of the USSR. We're taking Finland, Belarus, Ukraine, Russia and Kazakhstan. The country is smaller than everett in population. --Rasmusbyg 02:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I understand. Just ate a delicious meal and I'm feeling great. However, you understand what I'm worried about is not necessarily population. You have what's so called the heartland, which means you have a huge advantage in Eurasia. We need to still negociate. Would it be okay if I was to claim all the countries that I wanted for OIS (except maybe Italy)? 1) Lol, I'm not saying I don't have trouble managing two countries (which I do). SCOSK is progressing slowly due to communication difficulties and the Cantonese Republic appears on some maps but it technically doesn't exist yet. I'm just saying he has trouble, but if he's sharing it it doesn't matter. 2) It's just really suspicious. I didn't realize you were only taking a few countries, though. Sorry. 3) Isn't USSR a member of PAFF? Or is it neutral? 4) Kay. Am I allowed a DMZ? I won't go crazy except in Buryatia, Tuva, and Manchuria, areas which would probably have the most support being annexed into OIS countries. 5) lol, just saying. 6) Sorry, I thought you were killing off tons of countries, not just a few. As long as we can keep the -istans and -zstan we should be fine. WWWII can't really happen the same way, because it involves Ukraine. Can you annex Ukraine to the USSR in after the war? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually it was originally my idea, Rasmus. . . lol. 1) Ok. 2) Lol. 3) We don't know yet. But not OIS. 4) Yes, I'm allowing the WWIII to go as planned. 5) Lol. 6) Yeah. Let's just say the USSR gave them complete independence because of big protests and stuff like that in 2003 or 2004. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Kay. All's good. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification for Ukraine, please. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ukraine is the Ukrainian SSR. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) "Let's just say the USSR gave them complete independence because of big protests and stuff like that in 2003 or 2004."—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I want the Ukraine in the USSR. Just change the Belarus/Ukraine to Turkmenistan or Uzbekistan. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Clarification I wanted to clarify a few things: #Yarphei has permission to gain original territory after the Soviet Union's article is completed. #Is it necessary to create an article for Vladmir Putin? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wha bou' Medvedev? He's more 1337 than Comrade Putin. Also, I still have Гимн Советского Союза waiting in the wings for your approvals, Comrade Rasmus and Comrade TimeMaster. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Comrade Woogers and Comrade Detectivekenny, you are now allowed to attack us as we just need to add what guns and tanks we have to shoot at you. Comrade TimeMaster has stated that the USSR would like to keep all territory. He also stated that he would like to create an article about Comrade Putin and /\/\3|)\/3|)3\/. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) As representative of this great Asian nation, I regret to inform our northern neighbors that we do not plan on invading nor directly attacking them. The Air Forces will assist OIS' attacks, but not in a full capacity. Peace before Violence! Also, you're free to shoot whatever you want at us (not us as in Detectivekenny and I, but us as in Federatsiya). Woogers - talk ( ) 16:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity I was just watching SALT, and well I came to this page. I saw that there is very little activity with the USSR, nor do they Role-Play or interact with the site that much. I was wanting to prehaps work off the current story of the page and begin to work with the site again, prehaps some type of adoption? I'll run the page and country? Zackatron 03:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) TimeMaster owns the USSR and wants control of it although he rarely interacts or plays FW even with his other nation Cascadia. Maybe you and him can run the USSR jointly. A previous member ran it jointly but disappeared. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Zackatron 04:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you can share the USSR with me if you want. No problem. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The Soviet Union isn't Communist. Why does it have the old Commie flag? And since when is it isolationist? It's an ally of Everett and Cascadia and a PAFF member. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Its currently not very active in the Future World activites, I'm still working on it. The old flag is the main base for Soviet type of government, its not communist its more of a socalist country. Why does the current Russia use the old Imperial flag, when its not for a monarchy? Zackatron 19:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Time also got his idea from the Alternative Histroy 'New Union' which use a modifided flag of the old flag, now with out a star. I was just going to leave the hammer and sickle due to its symbolism with the unity of working in the Soviet Union as with the star to represent the Soviet type of government. I just diden't like the old nations flag, green and red- bah! Zackatron 19:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Your map includes some of my territory. I have Kamchatka Krai. Unless you want to call that territory disputed and have diplomatic tensions over it, I would ask that you change your map. 19:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Used UE's national map and then modiffed it to fit mine, sorry for the confusion. Zackatron 19:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Could we please change the flag to somthing diffrent, I also changed to template seeing as its not part of the universal template of the wikia, but you keep it as is, and I won't change anything unless I ask.Zackatron 19:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) "not part of the universal template of the wikia." >Template what. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) WTF Two times someone posted before me: Here is my old post. Woogers and I are trying to convert everyone to using the new templates (which look better in my point of view), so it doesn't mattter: Here is my old post: I will answer all questions. Sir Spart Sparklbox made the USSR a new flag for me. This is what the flag stands for: One star for each of the 35 republics, red for history and war to keep the country alive, and green for unity. Hammer and Sickle = Communism, which the USSR is no longer. I don't like how New Union kept the old flag, as communism is not what the USSR is. It is sort of like France--socialist. Why is USSR isolationist? I will keep since it sounds okay. "Why does the current Russia use the old Imperial flag, when its not for a monarchy?" : ????? The new flag is completely different. Also, everything else is fine. I will remake the map asap. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) As long as the USSR remains in PAFF and doesn't turn into a pussy country (self defense forces BS), it's OK. The whole world is going PC wuss crap. Remember what Russia is, a badass strong country with a history of badassry. Mother Russia demands mighty badassry. You need to add another million troops to your military, by the way. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The Tri-colors of russia have been used durning the times of monarchy, which by I ment. Zackatron 19:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if Ham Ham was joking or not, but yes thats one reason I wanted the old symbol of Russia back, the hammer and sickle and star and army parades in Red Square.--Zackatron 19:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Just use another symbol. . . a star or something. The new flag is awesome, I think. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to make a better map for us, take a look. I have two flags you might like, I made them both. The first one is the combination of the EU and NATO, if we would like to go really pro-west. The other one I'm working on Zackatron 20:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The map won't work, as it includes a bunch of territory that we don't own, like Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan. That is a nice NATO flag, also. . . but it won't work for the USSR. This USSR has THIRTY-FIVE republics (that's a lot). Why don't you like the current flag? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea I was going to propose it to the PAFF. We can get a new map, the current flag is oddly colored, Green and red don't match. --Zackatron 20:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd keep the blue background and the planet in the center from the original flag if we can remake or more professionalize it. Stars won't work because we have too many members. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont know why dont you like the soviet flag. I like it, and the hym, and the aesthetics. Maybe I am a nostalgic, but I miss the world with the wall. They were the bads and we were the gods. This sentence was fine with both sides, and that is the why te world were a easy place.--BIPU 21:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Easy? Humanity was on the verge of nuclear suicide and entire peoples were exterminated by their leaders. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ignoring that odd argument. . . here is my real post: Green and red don't match?! Then what makes blue and yellow so appealing to you? The effect is essentially the same. Besides, there is also yellow in the flag. I think red and green go perfectly with each other. It is definitely not "oddly colored." There are tons of red and green flags out there, also. I think the Soviet flag is a big boring. . . like Libya's flag. This is what it means: Communism. Nothing else major. Also, I don't like the planet-type thing in the middle of your design, it strongly reminds me of NATO and not the USSR. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's take this to chat. I am not interested in xFire. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I say we'd go with the current Russian flag or go with the Soviet Flag. 23:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You said the current flag of Russia is a monarchist flag. And we all know that the Soviet flag means communism. The USSR is NOT those anymore. It doesn't want to be monarchist, it doesn't want to be communist. Why would they pick a flag so related to things they oppose? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a second revolution, woulden't that be fun. We could have the old Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, be more of a 1917 Soviet council type of government, with a touch of socialism? Zackatron 18:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. What does the rest of the community think? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a more hard USSR. I'm not thinking in another CCCP, but a more light one. Maybe a bit like China with some free economy but a strong internal control and external projection. By size, by military and by stretegic importance USSR should be a global power of FW. It could be easy to explain that after a decade of post-communism Russia had become in a second class nation with a huge corruption, an impoverished people and no international presence. It could be the perfect scenary to the renaisance of the communism in order to put USSR int he place it had lost. Of course, this are new times and the new government understand that it is better for the economy of the nation some free market. Now that Yarphei has become in Mother Teresa we need somebody to put a little spice.--BIPU 20:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) We have no idea exactly what is going on with Yarphei so don't compare it with Mother Teresa. I've already told TM to upgrade the USSR's military power and he has already altered it to clean up its act compared to both Commie era and current IRL shithole era. We don't need anymore annoying countries running around, so I disagree with making the USSR act out like a child like Yarphei did. I told TM he should make it badass while retaining a "good guy" attitude and pull out of its old ways and that pretty much what TM wants. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I only wanted to make a joke with mi comment about Mother Tereasa, I apologize in someone could be offended. About playing a hard role, definively it is not acting like a child. Pretending to have a country with cities spreads all around the world is childiss, telling that you can move a million troops by plane to the end of the world in a couple of days is stupid, unrealistic and childish, saying many other things that have beed said in FW is childish, but telling that there can be another alternative to the current western superpower (i.e. Everett) is not childish, it is logical, just and funny for the game. Definitively USSR has all the conditions (economic, military, resources, strategic situation, etc,) to be a candidate to world superpower. Of course, it can be done if they are allies of PAFF. In my oppinion, an USSR ruled for an active player could be good for the game and should be a key nation in front of the western allies.--BIPU 22:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's what TM is doing and that's what I told him to do. Upgrade his military while he already fixed his economy and technology to be a superpower. I just don't want it to be a bad guy because I grow tired of the endless and senseless wars. There are other things to do besides kill each other constantly. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You know I'm with you when you say that there is more than ridiculous wars in FW. Of course there is a lot to do more than wars, though the military is an important part of this game. All we overplay the military of our nations, it is logical and it is not bad if everybody plays with common sense.--BIPU 22:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Finland It could be very helpful for me to know how Finland has become a part of USSR. There are many ties joining Finland with the rest of nordic states and I'm working over there are many economic and commercial relations between BU and the region of Finland (with USSR in general too, but logically they are specials with Finland.) All this is set over a basis of a pacific annexion, becouse if the annexion was military I suppose we, and many other european and western countries, should have enter the war. We can try to give an explanation on why Finland is part of USSR and not part of BU as all the other nordic nations.--BIPU 14:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Rasmusbyg has the explanation, but he is inactive. I can't really think of an explanation. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well.... I suppose we have to invent a new explanation :) --BIPU 18:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) FW Atlas I have some questions concerning how far the USSR is stretched out these days. The Caucasus seems independent - as a whole or still utterly divided? - but the five Central Asian republics seem to be included. Is that correct? Regaliorum 13:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) USSR equals Russia, Finland, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Belarus minus Tuva, Buryatia, Altai Republic, and Sakhalin. It shouldn't include the five Central Asian Republics, because I had Turkmenistan reserved for the Altaic Union. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) And minus Kalmykia. But yeah, otherwise that's correct. I still need to update the flag to 31 stars. The map is wrong, I'll remove it. I thought I fixed it, guess not. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. The map was indeed confusing, but now I can add the correct info to the atlas :D Regaliorum 15:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Finland Hello, I am currently making the Imperium Skandinavisk, and I kinda need Finland for various reasons: #It makes vital part of Skandinavisk's history #It is a member of the Nordic Council in the real world #It has a large segment of its culture identical to Skandinavisk culture I am sorry if this message is just a waste of your time, but thank you for reading it. Synthic 03:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) If you find a reasonable way to gain the land, I'll seccede the land to you. Talk to some NATO nations about operations inside of Finland. Currently the disaporoval of being in the Soviet Union inside of Finland is at 56%. So, after that I'll go for Poland to defray for the loss of Finland. -Sunkist- 07:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Make it a disputed territory. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Just a question Synthic, is the Imperium Skandinavisk in Future World? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is Synthic 21:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC)